Join The Club
by CallMeFireFly
Summary: Bonnie doesn't fit in anywhere. When she finds a hidden society, will she finally be accepted as she is? Rated M for lemony situations. My apologies to my teen readers...please read at your own risk. Bonnie, Damon, AU.


**So, I'm back...**

**When I say that times have been tough...well, I can't tell you enough about it. But what I can say is, after much self debate, I've decided to pull 'The Passage' until further notice. I just haven't had time to really commit to writing it out, and I want to do it justice. Tie up loose ends and all. So I'm gonna go ahead and just do some one-shots until I find the time to get this story done. At least partway, anyway...**

**So, here we have a one shot I saw in my head. Y'know how some people say that they see a scene and begin writing about it, and THAT becomes their story? Yeah, that's kinda how this one started. It's the same characters...with just a few twists. Let's see if I can get it off the ground...**

**^^O^^**

**Bonnie**

So this is it.

My last night of being human.

Ok, wait, lemme back up a little bit.

See, there's this club in town. People say it's a place where the Undead hang out. You've never heard of them, I know. But it's true. I've seen it with my own eyes. Like, I've walked by it, peeked in the windows during the day, and it's completely dusty and run down. But one night, about a month ago, I happened to be coming back from another lame date at about three in the morning and walked by it. You couldn't hear any music, but I could swear I heard voices coming from inside. As I got closer to it, I could smell smoke, like cigarette smoke, y'know? And then, just as it had happened, the voices stopped, the smell disappeared, and all was quiet again.

So I knew there was something up. And tonight I'm gonna find out what.

I apply my red lipstick to my lips with preciseness. Tonight, I'm gonna get myself into that club.

If it even _is_ a club.

I don't even know what's true anymore.

My friends think I'm nuts. None of them are going with me tonight. Caroline told me today at school that if I didn't show up to class on Monday that she would know the vampires got me. And then she laughed.

Bitch.

Even if I could only call her that in my mind, alone in my room, somehow I feel better.

As I make my way downstairs, I can hear my mom and dad in the living room. He's snoring and I think she may be watching porn for as much as she's leaning into the TV with remote in hand. Her eyes are wide, and she looks like her eyebrows are creased. Not like, can-you-actually-do-that kind of creasing. But in that creasing that says, I-wish-I-had-_that_, look. Um...yuck.

"Bye Mom," I call out over my shoulder. "Don't wait up for me. I'm goin out with the girls!"

"Bonnie," she says, breathing heavily and running over to me. She eyes my knee high boots, camouflage mini, black mesh shirt over the black tank, and the glove gracing my right hand. "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

I chuckle. "Mom, didn't you remember me telling you about the costume party Caroline and I are going to tonight?" She shakes her head with the most confused look I've ever seen. "Well, it's tonight. Don't wait up. I'm spending the night at Caroline's." And I turn and walk out the door leaving her gaping at me like a fish while she tries to figure out if I'm lying to her or not.

I am, what everyone has termed, the "goodie-goodie" Bonnie McCullough. Straight A student, red haired, brown eyed, freckled, Bonnie McCullough. And if anyone knew what I was up to tonight, or where I was going...Let's just say no one would _ever _believe it. My ex-boyfriend Matt, the one I had wanted to give my virginity to, protected me like an older brother. Which would be why, after six months of real dating, he had walked away telling me that he couldn't see me as anything more than just a little sister. Yeah, I had cried myself to sleep for weeks over that one. Which made me so very glad I never mentioned anything about the sex plans I had for him.

I square my shoulders and walk in the direction of the club that I _know_ is there. I turn at the sound of voices coming my way, and find myself squinting before my eyes go as wide as saucers. It _can't_ be.

Walking toward me is Elena Gilbert, looking as beautiful as she did...the day she _died_.

Ok, lemme back up again. About four years ago, my sister, Mary, told me the story about the beautiful Homecoming Queen who died in a car accident in the snow. Her car had skidded off the road and wound up in the river. She had died on impact. Ironically, her nickname 'Ice Queen' totally fit her, as she lay in a casket made of pure white satin and encrusted with rhinestones. Her funeral was a day Fells' Church would always remember.

Her hair seems to glow as she stops just steps before me. She cocks her head to the side, her eyebrows coming together in confusion. "Hi," she says, her voice twinkling, as she looks around the dark street we're standing on. "Are you lost?"

She doesn't recognize me, clearly, and seems genuinely concerned for my safety as she steps toward me with her palms raised as though she's showing me she means no harm. "Really, you shouldn't be here."

Before I can stop myself, my hand comes up to stop her. "Wait." She stops and looks at me again. "Take me with you."

Her brows furrow again, and her eyes dart all over the place before she regains her composure. "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you do, _Elena_," I say as I cross my arms over my chest. Her eyes narrow at me when she hears her name come from my lips. "Take. Me. With. You."

She steps closer still to me, in a flash of movement I would've never seen had I not been watching her so intently. "Listen to me, Red," she says in my ear, "you have no idea what you're asking me. You need to leave. Now." She steps back, straightening her back, and looking back down into my eyes. She's at least a foot taller than me, and her breath is cool across my face. It's not minty, like toothpaste, but it still smells sweet. I can't place the scent...

But then she grabs me by the arm and pulls me into the darkness. Her face is right next to mine, and she whispers so quietly I'm not sure she's actually speaking to me. "How do you know of us? _What_ do you know...?"

I close my eyes and feel a whoosh of air around us. When I open my eyes, we're standing in the middle of what looks like a college rave. Bodies are gyrating to music I can't seem to hear, and people are more beautiful in here than I think I've ever seen in my entire life. There are couples all over the room, kissing and making out. I think I even see a few of them actually having sex in the corners of the room. Yeah, I'm sure of one of them are, as I can see him pull back and look down at where they are connected while he pulls her leg up higher around his waist. He looks up again at her face, pulling her hair back so he can see her, and moves in to kiss her. She stiffens as his lips travel down her neck until he almost leans his head on her shoulder. He whispers something to her, she smiles and nods, and in another quick movement he's kissing her deeply.

"Keep moving," Elena says at my ear as she pushes me forward. We are walking toward another room, it looks like, and she keeps looking around as though she's trying to hide me and hurry me at the same time.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I whisper back to her, and she silences me with just her look.

"You smell so appealing to me, I can only imagine what you smell like to the others."

I can feel my heart skip a beat, not thinking that was ever really possible, and I finally open my eyes wider and take my surroundings in. Every single pair of eyes is on me as I walk through the large room. I notice as people seem to take a 'sniff' of me as I pass them, and most of their expressions show me they are _interested_ in how I smell to them.

And at that point in time, I'm sure I'm not leaving here alive.

**^^O^^**

**Damon**

This entire scene bores me.

There are women at my feet.

One is on her knees pleasuring me, another is on her back pleasuring her. It's all very erotic, and yet, none of it is appealing to me in the least.

Boredom. That is the only word that comes to my mind as I sit her and try to count the paint chips peeling on the wall.

And that's when I smell her.

_Her_.

She has taunted me for weeks. She walks by here night after night looking into our windows as though she knows we are here. Maybe she does. But I cannot fathom just _how_ she would know. We keep our existence as much of a secret as we can. There are those that occasionally overindulge when they feed, and then must be disposed of...But again, discreetness is our code. It is the only thing we cannot overlook. Whoever exposes what we are must be put to death. There are no second chances where we are concerned.

Which leads me again to question how she is in amongst my kind.

_ELENA!_

I scream at her in my mind, and I can feel her tension as she moves the human across the room...away from me. She senses my presence, and knows how badly I want to know about her. Elena is protecting the human. _Why?_

_She knows too much, Damon. I cannot let her leave._

"Leave me!" I shout, and the girls all jump and scatter.

My brother, Stefan, comes into the room, staring at me and breathing heavily. "I take it you sense her, as well?"

I nod, and close my eyes, taking her in. Her scent is intoxication personified, and she may in fact be the death of me. _She knows too much, does she? We shall see..._

"Bring me the girl."

Stefan eyes me and shakes his head slowly. "I don't think that's a good idea, Damon."

I roll my eyes at his saintly behavior. "Frankly, I don't care _what_ you think, brother. Now get me the girl."

Stefan looks as though he's about to say something, but wisely decides against it. He knows it's not wise to fight me on this. After all, he feeds on animals while I still appease myself with blond, leggy females. How he can drink that vile substitution is beyond me, and he knows my Power exceeds his by leaps and bounds. _Wise choice, brother. Find her. Bring her to me._

Stefan nods at hearing my inner voice and bows at his waist, leaving me alone in the giant room of velvet settees. Gaudy is the word I would use for this set-up, but as this entire coven was left to me by my predecessor, I really had no choice in the matter, nor did I care what the damn room looked like. It was merely a cover so that if we _were_ ever found out, we could come and hide in here. _Like cowards..._ The thought disgusted me, but really, none of us had any choice in the matter. We are what we are.

Vampires weren't exactly the men most women wanted to bring home to mommy and daddy...

I chuckle at the thought. If even _half_ of the humans that were brought here knew what they were getting into, I doubt they would've agreed. But in reality, we appeal to all walks of life. The old wish to be young again. The young wish to remain that way. The way I see it, we would be doing this generation a disservice if we stayed away.

The door opens, and I can sense Elena's agitation before she enters...alone.

She peeks her head around the door and smiles at me. "Damon," she says softly as she walks over to me. She sits at my feet, as she should, and places her hands on my thighs, slowly inching her way up to my lap. She stops at the juncture of my legs and looks up at me through her lashes. "I have something for you."

Yes, she does. I can smell the human on her and my mouth begins to water as the scent comes closer. I close my eyes and lay my head back, waiting...

My head snaps up just as my eyes open.

_What the hell is this?_

The blond standing before me is wearing the red-head's clothes, but she is _not_ _her_.

Elena senses my anger before she sees my face, and I grab a handful of her hair before she can get away from me. "What...the hell...is _this_?" I am gritting my teeth because I really have no desire to drain this disobedient bitch when she is the one my brother has been drawn to. "Where is she?"

Elena's eyes widen, and she begins to look around nervously. "Damon, please...she's still so young-"

My look cuts her words off and she knows not to push me any further. "I will find her, and you will answer to me when I return. Do not leave, Elena, or I will punish you even further."

She nods and glances over at the girl in my Bonnie's clothes. Oh yes, I know her name. I have seen her in my dreams and I know what she will mean to my coven. She has the possibility of either bringing us down or becoming one of the most powerful vampires in history.

What I don't know is _why_?

Why did Katherine tell me about this woman with hair the color of fire and eyes like molten chocolate? Just before Katherine was killed, this woman Bonnie had appeared in her thoughts. I heard nothing other than Katherine's voice telling me to watch for her, and then she took her last breath.

The future of this coven rests on me.

I stand and barely miss crushing Elena's fingers as I storm out of the room. I can trace her by her scent alone, but the chase will make it that much more exciting. "Sir?" A young vampire is at my side in moments. "Are you in need of assistance?"

"No," I say without even looking in his direction. I don't slow down, I don't gauge any other reactions. My goal is set. I will find the red-head named Bonnie McCullough. And she _will_ return with me, one way or another.

**^^O^^**

**Bonnie**

I have no idea how Elena got me out of there, but as I run as fast as I can toward the bridge by the cemetery, I can hear every animal in the woods surrounding me. It's as if they know what's after me, even if I'm not entirely positive what it is.

What the _hell_ was I thinking?

I walked willingly into a nest of wild vampires! And somehow, I survived!

I skid to a stop at the edge of the river.

Someone is standing on the other side.

He's tall. I can see he's dressed in black. He's illuminated by the moonlight, and I get the feeling he can see things I can't.

Like the pulsing of my carotid artery.

Yeah, he's definitely a vampire.

"Bonnie..." he says, and my skin immediately begins to crawl.

"Y...you know my name?"

He nods slowly and begins to walk toward me. No, walk would be putting it mildly.

He's _stalking_ toward me.

The closer he gets, I can smell the same sweet scent I caught on Elena. Yup, vampire. He gets within arms length and then I see them.

Surrounding us are what looks like a dozen wolves. Maybe even more, but I can't tell as I'm currently mesmerized by this otherworldly man standing in front of me. He's even closer now, and I find us doing this dance with each other. He advances, I back away, and then the opposite. There is a pull between us, and I can't get very far before I feel like I'm being tugged toward him again.

Now he's in the moonlight, and his face...is _beautiful_. There are no words to describe him better than that. His eyes are as black as coal, and his skin looks like porcelain. He's got a strong jaw, and his lips are perfectly shaped. I want to kiss him, and I want to run away, but my feet are glued and I can't do either. His jet black hair looks so soft that I want to run my fingers through it, and pull on it while I rock under his long, lean frame, engrossed in the throes of passion.

I shake my head to clear it. There's no way I could've had that thought on my own.

"No," he says with the slightest hint of an accent, "that was me."

"Huh?" _I didn't say that aloud..._

"I can hear your thoughts, Bonnie." He moves even closer to me and touches my cheek lightly. My eyes close against my better judgment, and he leans over me, breathing in my scent. "And I can put thoughts into your mind as well. You want me."

"I want you..."

I can hear him smile. "But you don't know what I am. You have an _idea_, but you think you may be crazy for thinking it. Your friend..._Carolina_..." Yes, definitely foreign. "She thinks you are crazy, and she tells you that all the time."

"How do you know that?" I can't open my eyes and it's frustrating because I want to see him. My eyes pop open, and he smiles this breathtaking smile, his stark white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "Did you do that?"

He nods, still smiling. "I am exactly what you think I am, Bonnie."

I can feel my heart speed up.

He can _hear_ it.

"Join me, Bonnie," he says and leans in to drag the tip of his tongue from the bottom of my ear to my shoulder and back. "Let me love you."

"Yes..."

I feel his teeth follow the line his tongue made and when they pierce my skin I hear his sharp breath. "What the-"

The next thing I know I'm on the ground, some five feet away from him and he's crouching, staring at me like I'm his 'enemy number one'.

"What just happened?" I sound breathless, and I'm confused. Not five seconds ago this gorgeous vampire wanted me and now...

"You are not normal," he says and spits whatever he took in his mouth from my neck to the ground.

I roll my eyes and attempt to stand gracefully, failing miserably. "Yeah, not the first time I've heard _that_."

He sighs. "Do you know who I am?"

I shake my head. "Should I?"

He stands and steps a little closer to me. "My name is Damon Salvatore." He pauses, as if to let his name sink in. I shrug and shake my head again. "You have really never heard of me?"

"Um...no." I turn away from him and then remember that this man is not actually a man but a ravenous, psychopathic killer and I turn back around to face him. I gasp when I realize he is directly behind me, a handful of my hair in his hand, and he is sniffing it. _What? Do I smell bad?_

"No, _Rossa_, exactly the opposite. You are mouthwatering, but I do not understand why you _taste_ the way you do." His brow creases, his eyes narrow, and he cocks his head to the side, all in an attempt to make out the..._enigma_ that is me.

"I _taste_ funny?" My voice is octaves higher than it should be, and I am confused again. "You mind telling me what the hell _that_ means?"

And in that moment...I laugh. A total knee-slapping, gut-bursting, all out guffaw.

Am I actually _arguing_ with a _vampire_?

And a powerful one at that, judging by the look of disgust on his face at my ignorance of what his name means. I stand up with a jerk, smoothing my skirt. "Sorry, I just didn't realize how stupid this is." Damon's brows come together again. He's confused? "I mean, I'm here arguing with a," I look around and lower my voice, "a _vampire._"

Damon laughs this time. He throws his head back, puts his hands on his hips, and looks like a character from The King and I or something, all regal and noble. When he looks back at me, there is a softness to his eyes. He walks over to me, puts his hand on my cheek and caresses my face. "Ah _Rossa_," he says, closing his eyes and taking a good whiff of me. "I am not certain of how you found us, but I think there is this..._tirare_...to you. Perhaps you can...enlighten me."

I think...he's crazy. I have no clue what he's talking about, and now he's speaking in some foreign language. "I wish I could help you, really, but I have no idea what you're talking about. What's a tir...are..ay?"

He smiles, and I clench my thighs subconsciously. The things his beautiful face does to me is unreal. As much as I wanted to share my bed with Matt, I _never_ felt my insides stirring this way with him. And this guy, this _vampire_, makes me want to do things my poor Catholic mother would throw Holy Water on me for.

He drags the tip of his nose along my neck again, back to where his teeth pierced me before. My eyes fall closed again as I breathe him in, his scent overwhelming me in tingly ways. "_Non importa quello che sei. Si appartiene a me, stasera._"

I feel the warmth spread through me, and finally I let go.

^^O^^

**Damon**

A lifetime...I have literally waited at least five lifetimes for this woman. This red-haired goddess that has enchanted me. And yet, I _still_ have no idea what she is.

Rest assured, I am the most feared vampire of all time. I have been told my arrogance is..._overwhelming_, as Elena would put it. I have thought back to the moments when I first opened my eyes to this new life. Katherine was at my side, smoothing my hair and telling me all would be alright. But in the end, it was not Katherine, but another chamber maid, blonde and buxom. She had been my first meal in this new life, after I had thoroughly ravished her, of course. Her cries of passion mixed in with her screams of fright as I drained her dry of every ounce of life force. When I awoke the following evening, still full from my meal, her lifeless body lay next to me and I tossed her to the floor.

I never even knew her name.

But now as I gaze down at my queen, with her hair flowing around her and cascading over the edges of the pillow, nothing else matters. The other women in the coven have gathered to bathe her as soon as she wakes. I have never in all my existence had such a ceremony when I take a woman into this new life. But this woman is different, and I intend to treat her like the most fragile glass.

After all...she did seek me out.

Bonnie stirs slightly, jumping just slightly as she takes in her surroundings. "Where...where are we?"

I bring my hand to her curls, passing them through my fingers as I look into her eyes. "We are at my home. I assume you have said your goodbyes?"

She blinks a few times before realization dawns on her. "Wait...what?" Her panic threatens to interrupt our bubble of bliss, and I lean forward and capture her face in my hands.

The tears fall over her cheeks and onto my hands. "Shh...shhh, shhh, shhh," I whisper, pulling her to me. "Was this not what you wanted, _cara mia_?"

Her red-rimmed eyes finally find me, and she sniffles quietly. "I...I just wanted...to fit in."

Again, she has confounded me. "_Rossa_, I do not understand. Do you not know who you are?"

She shakes her head, clearly defeated. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You keep telling me I don't know who _you_ are, and now you're asking me who _I_ am? I don't get it."

She is not only shaken, but frustrated as well now, and my heart aches for her. I have never before felt these feelings for any woman. Not even Katherine, if I'm being honest. Katherine was a conquest. She had Stefan wrapped around her tiny finger and it was pathetic how he followed her like some lovesick animal. As time passed, I felt more for this woman who was both angel and devil in her own way, but never had I embraced a woman the way I had this fragile little woman cowering in my arms, sobbing softly. "I cannot reveal what you are asking, as I am not at liberty to do so. But please, Bonnie, know that it was not a mistake that you came to me."

Her heads pops up as she glares at me. "I didn't come for _you_! I had no idea you even _existed_!"

_Ah...angry Bonnie is extremely sexy._

I smile involuntarily, and her eyes narrow as her chest begins to heave. There is a knock at my chamber door. The women have arrived to bathe and cleanse my queen, but at this moment if there is another individual in this room with us, not only will they get an eyeful, but may get hurt in the process. The animal in me, the _predator_, is about to claim what's mine and I will not be deterred. "Leave us!" I shout at the door, and Bonnie does not stir. She doesn't even blink as she attempts to stare me down.

In a sweep of body parts and clothes, I have Bonnie under me, naked and panting in a matter of seconds on the carpet next to my bed. I am about to take her, violently and without abandon, and she stills, snapping her eyes shut as she sucks in a sharp breath. _Damn..._

"A _virgin_?"

My body is beginning to strain from the pressure of not being able to thrust, and I cannot control my breathing. The carpet is shredding under my hands and I am struggling with the emotions playing in my head. I want to take her still, but I need to regain my composure before I lose all control. "Bonnie...I need you to talk to me. Tell me that you still desire me. I will not take you by force."

Her voice is small, much smaller than I anticipate as she says simply, "Yes."

As I sheath myself within her, the trembling I feel as I bury myself to the hilt...I cannot tell if it is her or I who cannot stop. What I do know is that I have never in all my existence experienced such ecstasy. She is beyond my wildest expectations, and I am in awe at this creature under me. As we rock together, soft moans and groans coming from the both of us, I find myself reflecting on my evening and before I can stop it, a chuckle escapes me.

Bonnie's head snaps up, her nails embedded in my back, and she catches my eyes. "What in the world, could possibly be funny at this moment?"

I've stopped my hips long enough to smile and shake my head slowly. "I was merely...processing my evening." She smiles, nods, and snakes her legs tighter around me, urging me to continue.

Which I gladly oblige.

^^O^^

**Bonnie**

The light is bright through my shades and I turn away from the window, reaching across the bed for Damon.

That side of the bed is cold. And my stomach growls loudly at the smell of...bacon and eggs?

_What the hell?_

I shoot up off the pillow and realize I'm in _my_ room, not Damon's. But I _know_ I was in Damon's room last night...this morning...whatever the hell time it was!

"Bonnie!" I hear my mom call from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

I look over at my nightstand, and the clock reads seven fifteen.

But propped up next to it is a single red rose on a folded piece of paper with my name written elegantly across the front. I sit up and open the paper, gasping at the words written there.

_Bonnie,_

_ Welcome to the club..._

^^O^^

A/N: So there you have it. I like when I can leave these open, but know that I really don't plan on continuing this one. Although, I have been asked to put together a series of one-shots, totally unrelated, but all lumped together. I may just do that. I'll let y'all know. Oh, and the translations are as follows...or as close to true Italian as I could get: _tirare _= pull, "_Non importa quello che sei. Si appartiene a me, stasera" - _It matters not what you are. You will belong to me, tonight.


End file.
